


Life in Toronto

by Pieceofgingerbread



Series: Living a different life [2]
Category: virtuemoir
Genre: AU, F/M, I literally have no idea what I created but that's okay, a little bit of smut, a lot of smut, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: Scott and Charlie are best friends that play hockey together. From the local rink to arena's, they join the Toronto Maple Leafs as they move city out of London with Scott’s girlfriend and Charlie’s sister - Tessa Virtue.Story of their lives in Toronto.





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said I’d wait until after the Canada Day series but my mind started racing and I have so many ideas for this story! 
> 
> I really hope you all like it 
> 
> Also forgive me father for I have sinned

In Toronto, Charlie and Scott explore their new apartment. It’s decent. By no means is it extraordinary and there’s almost an unspoken agreement that once they start earning money with the Leafs, they’ll get a bigger, nicer place.

There is a quaint living room, a tv on the wall and a plush couch in front of it with a beige rug in front of it and right behind that is the tiny kitchen. It’s open plan so you can see straight from the living room into the kitchen. Everything is a very neutral colour. From the rugs to the walls, it’s all beige or grey.

The 2 separate bedrooms are nicer, with them each having a double bed with good floor space and a decent sized closet. The bathroom is just down the hall and there’s only one so it’s going to be e fight every morning as to who gets there for first. Maybe they’ll rota for it.

Tessa goes about making changes in her head because the colour scheme she has decide - is awful.

“I’m sorry but I am getting you a new rug” she says pointing to the large one in front of the sofa. “The colour is disgusting. I’m not coming over if this rug haunts this flat” and puts her hands on her hips.

“Go wild Tess, you could probably make this place better” her brother gives her the go ahead to make the changes she’s thought of in her head.

“Okay but before I do, can we go see my place” she pleads and grabs Scott’s hand in her own lacing their fingers. “Drive me?”.

“Sure thing kiddo, Charlie you coming?” Scott asks. Charlie shakes his head “nah man I’m going to unpack these boxes” he nods his head in the general direction of their stuff.

“Okay see you later then” they call out as the leave Charlie to unpack.

***

Tessa jams her keys in the door and hastily unlocks it before doing a whole tour of the area in 5 seconds to get the layout. She moves too fast for Scott so he just stands at the door waiting for her to come back.

“Omg Scott it’s perfect” she runs and jumps in his arms and he lifts her up laughing at her excitement. “It’s everything I wanted”.

“That’s great kiddo, do a grand tour?”

After half an hour of thoroughly looking around and bringing in Tessa’s box (because the entire flat is already furnished). It contains all personal belongings. Framed photos, candles, certificates... things she needs and things to decorate the flat with that make it seems like her home.

Tessa’s boxes containing her clothes arrived earlier and they could really be considered crates. Scott’s reaction made Tessa a little sheepish at the amount of clothes she owns but she will still argue that she needs them all.

“You know what you could do to help me settle into my place?” Tessa asks turning to Scott.

“What’s that?”

“Help me christen it” and she locks eyes with Scott and smiles mischievously. He mirrors her smile and without warning picks her up by her waist and marches off into the bedroom with a laughing Tessa wrapped around him.

Tessa is slammed into the nearest wall in the bedroom as he sets to work on her neck and delights in her panting. He then takes her over to the bed and throw her on it like a rag doll before climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately. Tessa gently bites his lower lip, his mouth parting and she slips her tongue in his mouth fighting him for control of the situation. They roll around switching positions and battling each other while only parting lips for brief moments before delving back in to explore each other mouths.

Scott knows the hidden meaning behind their battle. She’s fighting for control because she wants him to earn it. It’s actually a secret kink of Tessa’s to have someone else in control although she would never admit ig out loud but Scott can take the hints so she doesn’t have to. They’ve even gone so far to having Tessa’s arms tied to the head railings once and if the orgasm count is any indicator, she thoroughly enjoyed it.

He rolls back over from her straddling position to be on top and pins her hands down while having them intertwined with his own and attacks her neck, kissing everywhere he can get his lips to and he’s sure to have left a couple bruises. Tessa whimpers and clamps her legs from the lack of progress because he still hasn’t touched her where she wants him and they’re both fully clothed.

“Less clothes” she breathes and Scott gets the message pulling off his own shirt and Tessa admired his sculpture running her hands on his abs and she makes quick work of removing her own before letting Scott continue. He quickly shifts them so she on top and he’s sitting up and undoes the class of her bra throwing in a random direction to focus his attention on trailing kisses down her chest while his hands palm her breasts. He replaces one of them with his mouth and Tessa’s panting increases along with the heat stirring in her and her moans as Scott does all type of devilish things.

“Scott I want you” she whines as her boyfriend takes his time teasing her.

“You can have me” he says earnestly. “You just have to be patient”. Tessa groans in annoyance.

Scott clambers back up, face to face with Tessa and his hand slides down. First stroking her over her pants and then hastily removing them to rub her where she desires most. Tessa let’s out of a soft, satisfied sigh when contact is made and he just strokes and circles gently before slipping in a finger. Pumping it in and out at a tantalisingly slow pace.

“More” she hisses. “Ugh please anything, just give me more”. And so another finger slides in and Tessa’s back arches off the bed in pleasure.

The pace does not change and Tessa is writhing on the bed, not satisfied with the lack of pressure. “Scottttt” she draws out. “Faster”

Scott gives her a quick kiss and a “no” and then diverts his gaze to his fingers pumping in and out of Tessa as his thumb rubs her clit in slow circles. “But..”

“No Tessa” he says sharper this time and when this is the tone for their bedroom activities, she knows not to ask again.

She simply turns her head to stifle sounds into a pillow. Moans and whimpers and a couple swear words aimed at Scott for his resistance to give her what she wants. After what seems like forever to Tessa with this slow rhythm, she finally build to the release she so desperately wants.

She can feel herself start to quiver so she knows Scott can too. “Tess, look at me” Scott almost commands of her because he loves to watch her come undone under his touch. The way her lips part and delicious sounds escape her mouth. The way her legs quake and her pussy spasms on his hand. The way her eyes widen briefly and lock onto his filled with emotion. The way his name comes out her mouth like a mantra.

Letting her regain normality after her orgasm, Scott wastes no time in removing the rest of his clothing. Tessa watches him and crawls further back on the bed. She reaches up to take him down with her before they enter a full on make out session. He guides himself to her entrance and pushes in slowly both of their eyes tightly shut in the feeling. Once she taps his back with her foot, legs wrapped around him, he thrusts faster and gives Tessa what he wouldn’t before. Setting a steady rhythm, he pumps in and out over and over.

Tessa tries to roll over a couple of times so she can quicken the pace but Scott pins her hips and hands to the bed and starts slamming into her. Never dropping the rhythm, spurred on by Tessa’s whimpers they ride out their orgasms together before collapsing on the bed and cuddling.

Scott’s glad Tessa has her own place because there’s no way, he thinks, that he’s going to do that with Tessa in the same vicinity as her brother.


	2. Hot chocolate and cookies

Now 3 months into their time in Toronto everyone is settling well. Tessa and Kaitlyn have become inseparable best friends and Kaitlyn is at her flat whenever Scott isn’t. And even when he is. Ballet is going extremely well and there’s a show just next week. Her uni course keeps her busy and she loves every second of it although nobody understands why.

Jordan phones earlier in the week to tell her she’s coming to visit so she can hang out and come to her show. Tessa is thrilled with the prospect of spending time with Jordan and she instantly calls Charlie to tell him and they agree to go out to dinner one night.

Charlie’s schedule has been pretty repetitive. Go to hockey, spend a ridiculous amount of hours there, go home, eat, go out or watch Tv and then go to sleep. He’s made a good connection of friends and a lot of his time taken up but he doesn’t mind because it doesn’t feel like he’s doing the same thing everyday.

Scott is more or less the same except instead of going out or watching tv, he’ll be at Tessa’s or doing some grocery shopping because out of him Charlie - he’s the cook. Charlie and Tessa are both hopeless when it comes to cooking but at least Tessa knows where to look in a store and what to buy (thanks to Scott).

Currently they’re all watching the ice hockey and eating take out in front of Tessa’s TV and after much complaining and stressing from Tessa about them getting her furniture dirty she relented. It’s game night for other NHL teams and Scott and Charlie look out to see opponents tactics and game play etc while enjoying watching the hockey.

Although Tessa loves hockey games. She loves the figure slating champs more so half an hour later she slips away to watch the live stream on the smaller tv in her room of the Canadian Nationals. She thinks she likes it so much because it reminds her of dance just on ice. The way they can glide effortlessly around the ice and the jumps are cool too. She’s mostly looking out for Patrick and Jeffrey who are close friends of hers and also she just believes them to be the most terrific skaters. Thanks to them she’s friendly with most of the skating world. A lot of people tell her she reminds them of Kaetlyn Osmond.

The game must have finished because there’s a knock on her door and Scott comes in his eyes cast to the screen where Patrick is currently skating to a haunting cover of hallelujah that seems so raw and honest.

“See Scott why couldn’t you chose this as your ice sport?” Tessa points at the screen where Patrick has just landed a triple axel.

“I’ll go practice my toe loops next time I’m at the rink eh” Scott jokes and Tessa laughs nodding her head. “So me and Charlie are gonna make cookies, you want?”

Tessa pries her eyes off Patrick and grins, nodding her eagerly, “you know I do”

Scott half laughs, “I’ll leave you alone with your boyfriend” and nods at the screen and Tessa breaks out into a fit of giggles.

“Me and Patrick are meant to be now go make me some cookies”

“Alright, alright princess” Scott air quotes around princess laughing at Tessa’s diva ways.

Tessa picks up her phone and texts Patrick about the music.

To Chiddy: hey, can I borrow your music for dancing? It’s beautiful.

She then puts it back down on the duvet beside her and leans back into her blanket, pulling it around herself, enjoying the skating.

***

There’s faint beeping from beyond her door and she takes it as a sign the cookies are done. She jumps from her bed untangling herself from the blanket and shuffling into the kitchen.

“Please tell me those are cookies ready for consumption”

“It’s gonna be like another ten minutes cause they are just from the oven”

“So?” Tessa asks not caring about being burnt by the cookie. She just wants to eat it. After Charlie finishes moving then onto a plate Tessa goes to stick her hand out to grab one but it’s swiftly hit away.

“Hey, hey, hey” Scott warns and Tessa pouts. She wants her damn cookies.

She jumps onto the counter waiting idly and Scott comes into her space, parting her legs to stand between them and presses a chaste kiss to her lips, resting his hands on her thighs.

He then goes to fill the kettle with water and putting it on the boil.

“What you making?” Tessa asks curiously as he pulls out 3 mugs.

“Hot chocolate”

Tessa and Charlie eyes both light up, their faces identical and Scott can’t help but laugh about how they are the mirror image of each other.

“Let me guess Tessie, you blew off the rest of the match to watch figure skating” says Charlie knowingly because of his sister always taking the tv to watch it when she was younger.

“Absolutely” Tessa smiles at her brother.

“More like obsessing creepily over Patrick Chan” Scott snorts as he’s stirring the hot chocolate.

“I am not!” Tessa cries, “I just appreciate his skating more than yours”

Charlie bellows at this and high fives Tessa, then handing her a smaller plate of cookies. Once the milk has been poured, Scott dishes out the mugs and Tessa jumps off the counter going to hug Charlie

“Thanks for the cookies Charlie” and then picks up her hot chocolate and plate and head back to her room to finish the skating.

“Hey where’s my hug?” Scott asks offended. “Charlie barely helped make them”

Without even looking Tessa replies, “you don’t get to make fun of my love for my husband”

Tessa’s sure Scott probably wears a look of offence on his face but she’s too busy wanting to get back to the skating that she doesn’t care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little cute chapter but I warn you I do have some angst prepared although it won’t be as heavy as half the fanfics out there (*cough cough* Point it home)

Next day, Scott, Charlie and Tessa are out for brunch (tessa’s favourite) as it’s the boys day off from training and Tessa doesn’t have uni today.

“So what you guys gonna do today” Tessa asks daintily cutting her eggs and toast.

They look at each other as if realisation has hit that they have a whole day off. “Ummm drink beer and watch movies?” They sound very unsure.

“Seriously” she raises an eyebrow. “What do you guys like to do”

“Hockey”  
“You”  
Scott and Charlie say in unison and Tessa nearly spits out her coffee at Scott’s answer but blushes fiercely while smiling a little thinking about it. Charlie however looks a lot less unimpressed and hits Scott’s shoulder.

“Seriously dude, right in front of me? She’s my sister”

Tessa knows they would never kick off but she still quickly wants to avoid having a conversation about her sex life with her brother so moves quickly on.

“You guys have a whole day off and are going to do nothing with it” she looks at them accusingly like their mothers do.

“We don’t really know what there is in this city. We’re only ever at home, the rink or the pub”.

She sighs and shakes her head unimpressed with their lack of involvement in the culture in this city. “I’m taking both of you on a trip today and you are going to discover this city and the things available” she says decidedly. There is no point arguing because by the tone of her voice she’s not allowing anything else.

The finish there breakfast over other small talk and go for the bill. “Oh one of yous is paying for mine by the way” Tessa leans back and they look at her wide eyed. “What? We agreed to split”

“Yes but that was before I gave up my entire day that I was going to spend doing my dissertation to take you out because you’re both uncultured swines”. They huff and again, don’t argue with her. She’s a Virtue women and they always have a way with words that can get you to do anything. Also become very scary if you cross them.

“I’ll pay for it Charlie” Scott offers. Charlie gratefully nods and lets him do just that before they head out on “Tessa’s Toronto Tour”. She came up with the name.

They had an agenda: food, shopping centres, tourist locations and pubs (courtesy of the boys).

First food: obviously she had to show them their nearest Tim Horton’s because who lives without that!? Tessa may or not have picked up a coffee there but that’s no ones business. Then there was San Remo bakery. Along the tour she would point out cutesy little restaurants on the corner and big fancy ones that stood out. There was also the ones she would go to with her friends that were decently priced with good food that were more of an everyday, causal meal.

Not forgetting that they’re busy a lot. She took them to some more fast food type chains. Ones that served on demand sandwiches and baps.

They sat down in a lovely park that Tessa took them to as they gathered round her phone as she mapped out where all the good tourist spots were but they weren’t planning on going there today.

The pubs: Scott and Charlie being Scott and Charlie want to know the pubs. Tessa who is less familiar with them only took them to the popular ones she’s heard of or where her friends took her but she would let the hockey crew take them as they would be more knowledgable.

And she left her favourite for last. The shopping. This is mostly because she wanted to do some and she would just have to drag Charlie and Scott along.

“So this is my favourite place, The Eaton centre” Tessa said happily clapping her hands. “Come on” and they took a look at each other rolling their eyes at Tessa.

They were all having a really good day, they rarely get opportunity to go out with all 3 of them together because it’s always so late in the evening but they had made a day of it. Literally. Cracking jokes and eating good food together while exploring the city that was now their place of residence. They couldn’t quite call it home yet though because they weren’t quite connected to the city.

Scott and Charlie caught on to Tessa’s doing as she kept asking if she could just “nip” into a store. She pretty much always comes out with a purchase.

“Alright Tess I’m done, I’m going home” Charlie says as Tessa comes out to them with 2 bags in her hands. “I can’t stand and wait for you while you shop any longer”. Tessa's smile falter that they’re leaving her to shop on her own but Charlie quickly catches on and intervenes. 

“Scott’s staying.” And a final clap of Scott’s shoulder and a whisper “good luck buddy” before he leaves.

Tessa’s eyes light up again and her frown is gone. Scott looks exasperated like he wants to leave with Charlie.

“Tess, why don’t we just go home with him” he almost pleads with her. “We’ve been out all day”. Tessa just shakes her head happily and laces her hand with his dragging him elsewhere.

“You know this means you have to come into the shops now right?” Tessa laughs.

“Why” he asks eyeing the 2 bags his girlfriend is already carrying and he doesn’t want to add any more.

“Because you can’t look like a weirdo standing outside the stores all by yourself” she giggles and forces him into a jewellery store. Tessa doesn’t have plans on buying anything but she just loves window shopping at jewellery stores.

Scott follows her around watching whichever piece of jewellery her eyes gaze upon in interest and makes mental notes. “Aren’t they beautiful” she voices.

“Which ones?” He asks wanting more present ideas.

“All of them. The fine details and the elegance” she marvels. Scott feels adoration for her as she’s been moving around pointing out the little things about the pieces that he wouldn’t have seen noticed otherwise. He catches her eyes linger on a particular ring that is extremely simple in style. A plain silver band with the top of the ring has the band intertwining, crossing over each other once to the smooth out. Along the twisting bits of silver there is emerald detailing. It is sophisticated and classy but that’s what Tessa likes. Often her favourite pieces of jewellery that she wears are always simple (and expensive) but with tiny details that she says “makes the entire piece”.

He hasn’t moved from looking at this ring but Tessa is on the other side of the store and on a whim he purchases said ring to give to her as a gift.

He goes back to Tessa and slips his hand in hers. “Can we please go home now. I need to sit down”

She tears her eyes towards him and smiles. “Okay but I have one more place I want to go” she says and her eyes plead for him to agree to go. “Let’s go then kiddo” he sighs.

They walk out and start walking, going up the escalator as Tessa starts babbling about all the jewellery.

“And this beautiful little ring with sparkling emeralds” she gushes and Scott quickly darts his eyes to one of the bags where he’s out the separate bag with the ring in it so she wouldn’t see it.

“Did I mention my favourite gem are emeralds?” She asks. “Just for future reference” she grins devilishly and kisses his cheek. Scott smiles knowing he definitely made the right decision.

They’ve come to a brief halt before Tessa keeps walking into the store. He’s still holding her hand and his head is still in space thinking about what occasion he should give her the ring. Christmas? Birthday? Canada Day? He’s pulled out of thought as Tessa let’s go of his hand to grab something and he’s now aware of his surrounding.

They’re in a boutique of some sort. A lingerie boutique. “Tesssaaa” he says wearily side eyes her as to say ‘really’.

“Well I have dragged you around all day and you’ve been so great that I thought maybe you could pick out your own gift” she blushes sheepishly and looks down to the floor.

He laughs slightly at the insinuation but accepts her gift all the same. “You lead, I’ll follow”. And so it goes that he’s more involved in helping Tessa pick out items and chose which ones to get in this store than any of the previous.

They end up with about 6 pieces of lingerie all chosen by Scott or Scott approved. She tells him to close his eyes so she can at least have some element of surprise as she filters it to 3. He offers to pay for them because lord knows Tessa has complained about lingerie being expensive but she insists that it’s meant to be a gift and he follows his orders to stand outside the shop while she pays.

Rejoining him and kissing him sweetly but briefly they head to go back to Tessa’s to drop the bags and eat.

“So do I get like an exclusive fashion show of those?” He asks and points to the branded bag that contains his ‘gift’.

“Do you want one?” And the most shit eating grin appears on his face and Tessa giggles “then yes”.

From Charlie: I hope Tessa didn’t kill you for looking bored. Will you be eating dinner here?

To Charlie: It got better towards the end but I’m still in one piece. Nah we’re eating at Tess, you want to come?

From Charlie: see you in 20?

To Charlie: sounds good

***

“I promise I’ve got better, give me a chance” Tessa begs.

“No. No way. You may know how to make breakfast but I’m making dinner without setting the smoke alarm off” Scott laughs but he’s being deadly serious. He does not want any cooking mishaps tonight and if he lets Tessa do it, there will be. He picks her up by her waist and sets her on the counter, kissing her and then sets about making dinner for 3 as Tessa finds a playlist.

“Your guest is here so if you’re doing something I don’t want to know about please stop” Charlie booms opening and closing the door.

“Oh shut up Charlie, we're not rabbits” fires Tessa.

“Mmm something smells good too so I know Tessa isn’t making dinner”. Scott lets out a hearty laugh and Tessa turns her head at Charlie and lets out an insulted “Hey!” And hops off the counter to chase after her dickhead off a brother as Scott shakes his head at their still childlike behaviour as they’ve a full on wrestling -turned tickling- match.


	4. Jordan’s visit

Groggily Tessa opens her eyes after hearing the bells of her phone alarm.  _Fuck this_ she thinks.

She has to pry her hand from Scott’s where the rest locked together draped over her stomach. It’s a comfortable feeling to wake up in his warmth and she still loves that there’s a deep emotional feeling about this familiar layout that makes her spine tingle. She could lie here forever in her bed and Scott would like that she’s sure of it but alas there is a photoshoot at the studio today and last minute show runs to get underway. Plus she has to organise the guest room for Jordan coming over this evening.

Getting out from Scott’s grip is easier now she knows the trick. He used to always wake up when she wanted to go and would latch on tighter while using his oddly sexy yet calming sleepy voice to persuade her to stay. It was endearing until it started making her late and she hates being late.

Doing a series of what are meant to be fouetté spins are made tricky by the fact she’s barefoot she spins her way to the kettle and sets on making coffee. Waiting for coffee to boil and toast to pop out the toaster she practices any stationary position she thinks of. She wobbles out of her arabesque when she hears Scott’s startling voice, 

“I thought practice was meant to be at the studio not in your kitchen”. Walking towards her clearly half asleep and only up and moving to find out where she disappeared to. “Good morning” He gives a lazy smile and kisses her gently and she reciprocates, reacting to his every touch. Like when his hands glide across her back lazily she leans into his chest and tilts her head in the kiss. Her hands are sitting on his chest and it tastes sweet and tender. 

“Is there enough for two cups?” He asks looking at Tessa’s coffee cup laid out. 

“Yes but you should go back to bed before you actually need to be up” She reprimands and he sticks his bottom lip out, but she takes his shoulders spins him and pushes him in the direction of her bedroom. 

Making work of her coffee and toast she pads back into her bedroom where Scott is now curled up in the duvet and blankets, head buried in the pillows and the duvet forming a star fish shape. She looks at him and her bed with longing wishing she could get back in it. She even takes a step closer before but talks herself out of it and into the ensuite because if she gets back in she’s not coming out. 

Brushing her teeth she thinks about what to do with her look but because they have hair and makeup coming to the studio today she only puts her hair in a lazy topknot and washes her face with exfoliants and then moisturises with Nivea’s best, skipping the light layer of makeup she might usually put on. Happy with that she re enters the bedroom and digs out one of her fancier leotards that has an intricate cross cross layout and a hint of lace and puts it on for the shoot. The her pair of black leggings of which she has hundreds. She also pulls out her gym back from the shelf and throws in another pair of leggings and a more simple and casual leotard in there as well along with her pointe shoes. Her tape and plasters and ice sprays - essentially her medical kit - lives in her bag anyway because someone always ends up needing something from there. 

Physically the sport is demanding. It takes tolls on your muscles and she has disgusting looking feet with plasters littered on the sides of her toes and the back of her hell and blisters accentuated by the dead skin. It’s nasty but it’s ballet. It’s not just Tessa, it’s every dancers life if they are training hard enough.

She checks her phone for the time and figured she has at least half an hour to spare before she needs to leave so goes to climb back in the bed. Scott is now rolled onto his side, head titled up and gaze on her. 

“How long have you...” She gets interrupted. “Long enough to see you change” He smiles fondly at her. “The Leo is beautiful by the way” He comments.

She looks down at it, “Oh thanks it’s for the shoot” And she crawls into his open arms and tucks herself against his chest as he rolls onto his back arm her shoulders pulling her with him and they end settled with her head on his chest as legs intertwined.  Neither of them say anything particularly, they just lay there content in each other’s embrace sleepy eyes shut and tracing circles into one another’s skin. 

 

***

 

“Alright can we just have a group of four at the barre and doing some simple plies”

Tessa, Kaitlyn, Meryl and Elise make their way to the barre hair in identical tight buns and one of them counts them in an The do synchro plies, making sure to hold every position a little longer for a good picture. 

“Excellent” The photographer beams. “Okay and can we throw in some other barre exercises” She lets them do whichever exercise they please as long as they keep holding positions every time. 

“Okay wonderful now can we get them back to the dressers please. I’m thinking more organic. Hair lose and letting them do their own warm ups and stationary positions”

She then swiftly moved onto to a larger group of dancers also involved as they do interpretive dance. Everyone was assigned a section they would be doing and were split into groups. So Tessa is with Meryl, Elise and Kait doing warm up. And so on, so forth.  

The shoot in total takes about 3 hours. And then another hour looking at the photos. Tessa’s favourite is a full body black and white photo of her doing a developpe, leg fully extended and arms in perfect position. It was taken from behind so the back of the leotard stands out with the bun in her hair letting the entire costume be seen (she insisted). But with the mirror wall you can see the reflection of a blurry front view of Tessa. 

There are of course others. Like the group photo of perfectly synchronised barre warm ups and she adores the interpretive dance group shot where they all hit different poses, each person given different coloured shoes and hair ribbon to match which she thought was extraordinarily creative. The entire photo was black and white which made the little pops of colour stand out and they could put the ribbon wherever they wanted so it added to the scene. It was art.

 

***

 

After a long break and makeup removal they were ready to do a dress rehearsal. The costumes were on and the stage was set so they practiced the entire show through and through and Tessa had to say it was looking great. She always enjoyed watching the others performances, to see what dance they had created.

By the end she was just ready to go home so as soon as everyone was out of costumes and after a team meeting, she raced out the studio to get to her beloved flat. 

 

***

 

Getting in she flung her bag somewhere she’ll find it later and immidiately checked the spare room to do it up for her sister but to her surprise it was already done for her. She would ask herself who broke in but she knows exactly who’s handiwork this is.

 

To Scott: Thanks for doing the spare room for me x 

 

She sets her phone on the counter and goes to run a bath because god knows she needs it. Her muscles are tired and her feet ache from the long day. It’s nearly 5pm now and she’s tired and hungry and sore but she doesn’t know in which order to do everything. So she undresses and leaves her clothes in a heap on the bed, dressed in a soft grey dressing gown and goes to retrieve her phone which had 2 text alerts.

 

(1) From Scott: Your welcome T. I may have enlisted the help of Charlie

(2) From Jo: hey I’m landing in 10 minutes can you collect me from the airport? 

 

Tessa groans and forgot all about having to make any trips to pick her sister up. She looks at her dressing gown and her warm bath filled with relaxing oils and phones Charlie.

“Hello” Oh thank god he replies.

“Hey, where are you? Because I need to ask a huge favour. Can you pick up Jo from the airport because I completely forgot” she asks him earnestly hoping he will. 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m standing in front of my freshly filled bath in a dressing gown” she says matter factly. “Please Charlie I can’t go” 

“Yeah that’s fine Tess, you idiot” he laughs but with affection “I’ll go get Jo and you just get in your bath” 

Tessa sighs in relief “thank you, I owe you” and then she hears some muffled conversation in the background before a shout “Tutu can I come over real quick” She lets out a hearty laugh and replies with a quick “of course” and a “bye Scott, bye Charlie”.

Finally she can slip into her bath and as she sinks into the foamy water her muscles relax just a little and the hot water just feels so good that she lets out a sound of satisfaction at the feeling. Soon enough her peace is disturbed by another body entering and sitting on the edge of her bath. “Hey Tutu” and he runs a hand through her hair before placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“How you feeling?” 

“Hungry, tired and sore” Tessa complains. 

“Okay well I can fix one of those problems while you sit here and enjoy your bath and then the other two later” and he gets us and leaves just like that. 

Draining her bath and stepping back into her dressing gown she pads along to the kitchen where Scott is laying out 2 plates of chocolate chip pancakes drizzled in syrup with strawberries. Kissing and thanking Scott they sit down in silence to eat and as the wash up the doorbell goes and Tessa runs into the arms of her sister both of them squealing.

 

 


	5. A spa day

“Jo Jo, I’m so happy you’re here”

The girls would not untangle themselves and just stood making hushed whispers while standing in the hall in a tight hug. It was Jordan that went to move first and hug Scott.

“I imagine you spend every day here so I’m not surprised you’re here” she says matter of factly and then swoops into the kitchen where the food is cooking. No one notices the slight twinge of red on Tessa’s face as her sister can guess her predictability and the mutual clinginess of her relationship.

“Something smells so good” Jordan comments as she sits down on one of the bar stools, Charlie following suit and Scott going back to his cooking. “I’m making dinner so you can have some if you want”

Her eyes follow Tessa as she moves and she sound scandalised “Tessa you mean you still can’t cook!” And a chorus of laughs go round the room and on her way past Tessa smacks her sister. “Shut up”.  
Scott speaks up from stirring the pot. “Hey now” he drops the spoon on the side and leans on the counter, arms folded. “She can make a mean poached egg and toast without setting the place alight”

“Ah Tessa’s only speciality” Charlie joins in and again everyone but Tessa laughs at her horrendous cooking ability. Tessa stands on the other side of the room near the fridge, glaring at them all. Caught up in laughter, only Scott notices the scowl and shuffles warily towards her arms outstretched and Tessa crosses her arms to tell him she’s not interested in his hugs. He cocks his head and goes for one anyway.

“No, you get away” Tessa wriggled out from his arms and paces backwards to get further away from him and finally Charlie and Jordan are aware of Tessa’s hard look, eyebrows creased from frowning and eyes narrow. It only adds to their fuel and they continue to wipe tears from their eyes watching as Scott chases Tessa round the island as she tries to escape his grasp. Currently they stand either side of the island and Tessa’s voice cuts through the laughter “just go back to making dinner”. Scott gives her a boyish smile and goes to his post “as you wish” he says quoting one of Tessa’s favourites.

Once it’s ready, he dishes out plates and they sit down with a glass of wine for Jordan and Tessa. They sit at the table for hours just chatting about everything and nothing at all. They fill each other in on their lives and Jordan gives them the gossip from back home and family updates. The most exciting news is that Scott’s brother, Danny’s little girl has started ice skating lessons and Scott lets out a whoop and then hi fives Charlie as they vow to make her the best ice skater Canada has ever seen.

As it nears midnight, Charlie goes to wash up and Scott offers to help leaving the sisters alone.

“I was going to have a girls night tonight but I guess we should postpone it”. Tessa informs her sister.

“Well what are you doing in 2 days?” Jordan asks sipping her wine. “Day after the show we can go out and have a spa day” Tessa smiles and claps her hands insanely agreeing.

“I mean you look like you need it, are you sleeping enough Tess?” Now she sounds concerned. Tessa smiles sheepishly and nods to Scott before continuing “Well I do most days but sometimes the paper I’m writing is behind schedule so I need to to stay up. But Scott comes over sometimes to force me to get some sleep”.

Jordan nods and glances at her brother and Scott washing up and chatting. Scott looks relaxed in this space that she knows he’s here more than just ‘sometimes’ as Tessa says but she knows that he’s good for her. That she has someone really taking care of her, god knows she won’t do it herself being the workaholic.

“At least someone is” she smiles lightly, “I can’t be making the trip down here regularly to do it myself” she has a joking tone and Tessa smiles wryly. The boys return to them and Charlie calls that he’s going home but Tessa insists he stays because it’s late and gives him the option of the couch or an air bed and then takes Jordan to her room and points to the bathroom saying goodnight before going to get Charlie some blankets and Scott hands him something of his to sleep in.

Resigning to their own room Tessa is about to fall over from the amount of time she’s been on the move today and faceplants the bed. “Tired?” Scott asks going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “I feel like my feet will fall off” she says sitting up and pulling on her pyjama shirt. They get ready for bed in silence and Scott as always is done before her as she has a rigorous routine until eventually she flops in next to him and he wraps her up in his arms.

He lazily kisses her and rolls over to hover over her and she smiles into the kiss arms looped round his neck. She revels in the warmth and relaxes into the bed not taking notice of Scott travelling down her body to run kisses up and down her legs lovingly and stopping to sit on his feet, bring hers up to his lap and massaging them. For 10 minutes they say nothing, Scott massaging her sore feet and Tessa eyes closed feeling the knots in her feet undo themselves ready for tomorrow. It’s extremely domestic and sweet until he stops and puts more kisses to her legs and stops short his body flat on the bed and his head between her legs. His hands lie flat on her T-shirt over her stomach and he slowly moves them to the band of her underwear to pull them down. He only inches them down a millimetre before Tessa’s eyes open in distress and her hands scramble to push Scott’s head away.

“Scott no” she whispers yells. He cocks his head, “why not, it’ll help you relax, make you feel good after your long day”.

“My brother and sister are in the house. No we can’t” she shakes her head. “C’mon Tess, just let me try and help” he persuades, “I promise I’ll stop if you want me to”

“But they’re gonna hear”

“Then you can muffle it into a pillow or something” and he starts to resume slowly pulling off her pants just in case she stops him but she just flops her head back and lets him.

Inching them all the way down her legs he then takes up his previous spot breath hitting her and she shivers. She turns her head to the side and bites a pillow, not trusting herself as Scott licks stripes up her repeatedly with a flat tongue. On the first touch her legs instinctively capture his head in a vice grip but he slowly pries them open again holding them wide enough and hooking his arms round them to keep them there and his hand can lie on her tummy. Tessa’s muffled sounds are the only thing heard and when Scott clamps his lips round her clit and sucks she bites the pillows harder and can’t help the long moan that escapes her. It feels torturously good and his gentle assault on her pussy continues, building up her orgasm at a slow pace and she’s writhing around only thing stopping her from thrashing is Scott putting pressure on her to keep her lower half pinned to the bed.

As she squirms in his grips and cums in his mouth Tessa can feel all the tension of the day leave her body and she has to hand it to him - it worked. He finishes licking her up and even goes to get a towel to clean and then snuggles in next to her again and she smiles sleepily at him in post orgasmic bliss and nods her head as if to tell him he was right.

***

Scott and Charlie are up bright and early to go to hockey and leaves Tessa and Jordan to have breakfast and a tour of the flat before Tessa has to leave for her class today. She says she’ll be back around the afternoon and if Jordan wants to go out that there’s a key at the door.

With a coffee in hand Tessa arrives at her building and goes into the lecture hall, taking notes and listening intently for 2 hours until they are free to go home. She texts Jordan she’s out and texts her the location of the nearest Tim Hortons so she can meet her there for coffee and something to eat.

“So tomorrow, you better not have plans because we are going out even if I need to drag you there” Jordan says as they sit down.

“Trust me, you won’t need to drag me to a spa” Tessa laughs.

“Good. Do you have a place we should go?”

“I’ve never to been to any here so we can google them tonight”.

Over lunch they share stories about work, university and relationships. Jordan gets Tessa up to date with her advancements with Matthew and the discussions they’ve had about maybe getting married because they both have stable jobs and have moved in together already so they’re ready. Tessa’s thrilled for her sister and there’s not much to tell about her and Scott as they haven’t made any big plans they’re just moving along in life with each other by their side.

By the time they get home Tessa only has an hour before she has to get down to the theatre they’re performing in to warm up. She leaves the 3 tickets with Jordan and meets Kaitlyn down in the theatre car park both running into a hug and laughing their way into the studio to get changed with the rest of the girls. The changing room is filled with gossip, tool skirts flying, people frantically panicking about their pointe shoes going missing and general excited chat about the show. Tessa’s closest friends at the studio and her make plans to go out for drinks after.

The director of the dance studio makes his speech and there’s a pre performance huddle before going on. The show is a massive success, all the girls perform excellently and no one falls over or makes a mistake in the group numbers and the audience is bigger than they thought.

There’s jumping and hugging and squealing after the show when they get out of costumes and hang them up on the railings. Tessa, Kaitlyn, Gabby and Abby make their way out the stage door waiting for respective parties to join them.

Before Tessa’s party joins, there’s a a group of people walking up to the girls and Tessa suddenly makes out Patrick from them. “PATRICK” Tessa screams and runs to them to hug him as he lifts her and laughs. Tessa’s feet get back on the ground and she smacks him in the arm

“You didn’t tell me you were coming” she accuses him and he shrugs while gesturing to his friends “I also bought some of these guys to watch too” and Tessa blushes.

“I love you all” she blurts and then clamps her hand round her mouth in embarrassment as Patrick laughs loudly at her confession. The group all introduce themselves, Jeffrey, Kaetlyn and Meaghan and Eric.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this asshat wouldn’t tell me about this” she points to Patrick as she finishes shaking hands with them all.

“Well, you know what he’s like” Eric laughs and Tessa smiles, glad they’re easy to talk to. She invited them all out with her and her friends where she nods over to them and they gladly accept. After many introductions, Scott, Charlie and Jordan still aren’t there so she picks up her phone to call Scott but two arms wrap around her first.

“Sorry we’re late” and he kisses her cheek quickly before letting her go and letting Charlie and Jordan hug her too before Charlie and Kaitlyn awkwardly glance at each other and he goes to her while Jordan goes and mingles with the skaters and dancers. Turning back to Scott who is smiling affectionately at her she reaches up the same time he leans down and they share a long kiss.

“You were amazing” he lightly shoved her shoulder. “Like really stunning”. She thanks him as she blushes and scuffs her foot and takes his hand to rub his knuckles with her thumb. He says something to the group but no one pays attention so he leads her hand and they walk side by side talking about the show and she puts her bag in his car. Before going back where everyone now is watching them as if they only just noticed they left.

There’s a couple of hushed whispers between Tessa’s friends and one from Eric to Patrick. “Is that Moir?”

Patrick nods looking at their interlaced fingers and Kaitlyn tells her friends that yes Tessa is dating Scott Moir, NHL player, and they shouldn’t make a big deal of it. Dragging attention away from them as they stand now looking uncomfortable Kaitlyn shouts for everyone to go and gets a loud cheer from the group and Tessa can finally breath in relief. Patrick hangs back to talk to Tessa who is at the back of the group with Scott

“So you wanted to use my music?” Patrick smirks and Tessa jumps on him repeatedly answering yes. Scott goes to the skaters to say hi as he’s seen some of them around before as Tessa and Patrick discuss covers of the song.

“Tessa?” Kaitlyn’s shouting from the front, leading the pack and Tessa weaves her way there after giving Patrick arm a squeeze as a see you later.

“Yes” she comes up behind Kaitlyn linking arms with her.

“Come Waltz with me”. Tessa laughs, looks at her quizzically and agrees to it, “You’re mad”

But she still lets Kaitlyn sweep her into a dance hold before they waltz off down the road, spinning over and over and laughing their heads off while the group of friends that have seen them do the same.


	6. Cracks are forming

Jordan leaves the following week before a hockey match because she has to go to work and she really can’t stay. It ends up being just Kaitlyn and Tessa who go because Tessa goes to all the games and it has become a regular activity her and Kaitlyn do together outside dancing. She listens to a lot of chat about her brother which Kaitlyn always gets snarky at and tells them to back off as Tessa laughs. She always instantly shuts up when Scott’s name or number 14 comes up and she gets in a mood for the rest of the game unless Kaitlyn makes some stupid joke about the game to make her smile or buys her food.

***

“Scott I love you but I can’t do it anymore” Tessa cried, standing as straight as a plank as tears silently roll down her face.

“Tess what do you mean?” Scott starts to look panicked. “Baby please”

“I can’t be the jealous girlfriend any more” she looks down at her feet. “All these girls that sit in the stand like they used to in Idlerton. They sit right in front of me and discuss what they think you’re like in bed” she sniffles. “Or if they think they can sneak down to the tunnels and ask you out”.

Tessa’s hurt but she knows it’s no fault of Scott’s. She’s put up with this for god knows how many years but now it’s different because she actually has him to lose. She can’t help but get angry and have her skin crawl when girls that she thinks are better than her talk about Scott that way because her mind goes to terrible places. She doesn’t like it. In fact she hates being jealous and having to feel like she has to win Scott or fight to keep him. It shouldn’t be like that but it is. Again no fault of Scott’s, he hasn’t done anything to spur them on but it’s the nature of his career.

“I don’t want to be that girl so I’m not going to be anymore” she tells him reaching up to his gaze. “I think we should maybe take a break”.

“Tess no” Scott reaches his arm out automatically and his eyes well up in realisation of what she’s trying to say. She moves her arm out of reach, “Please don’t leave” he says softly.

After a long shaky breath Tessa gets out her main fear “do they even know I exist?” She asks already knowing the answer.

Scott thinks about it for a minute and it’s true that he hasn’t openly said he’s in a relationship. He isn’t intentionally hiding it just he doesn’t have social media and there have been no interviews for him to tell everyone yet. So in theory his love life is a secret to the world.

“Tess, you know I’m not hiding it deliberately right” Scott blurts quickly in an attempt to hold onto her. He can’t bear to lose her.

She sighs and looks back down to the floor and quietly, “I know Scott. I just can’t continue pretending I don’t care”.

“I’m still going to be here, just I want to take a step back right now”. And she’s not lying. She will still be here, in the same city, visiting him almost every day, still being his friend. “I’m going to go home now” she says tears still rolling. She’s breaking her own heart with this decision, she loves this man but she also doesn’t want to be the girlfriend in the shadows. It’s the right decision she knows that, it’s just one she wishes she never had to make. And she hasn’t ruled possibilities of never getting back together. She just needs the time to figure out her shit before she jump back on the ride that is her relationship with Scott.

She swiftly makes for the door of his shared apartment but not before gliding towards him to give Scott a lingering kiss on the cheek. He wraps his hand round her wrist as she steps to the side and they gaze at each other’s eyes for an eternity. Scott then drops his hold and lets her leave because he knows it’s what she wants and he’s not going to fight her anymore or force her to stay. He might love her too much to want to let go but he still cares for her and what she wants. And what she wants is this. To leave.

As soon as that door shuts they both break into full sobs. They can hear each other heavily breathing choked up with emotion. He knows it wasn’t an easy choice for her and she knows that it broke him. Tessa solemnly walks to get out of the building tears still rolling hot and heavy, she can taste the hints of salt.

As she leaves, Charlie enters the whole block and he catches sight of his sister with her head hanging “Tess you visiting Scott?” Her head whips up so quickly she might have snapped her neck and now he sees the tears and the pained expression. He’s about to say something or hug her but she runs. Sprints out the place so she doesn’t have to have that conversation. Knowing where she’s been Charlie runs up the stairs and to the door almost breaking it down ready to punch Scott and have a shouting match.

But Scott hasn’t moved from where Tessa left him and he’s sitting on the floor head in knees, sobbing.

“What the hell happened Scott?” Charlie’s asks severely confused.

“I think she just broke up with me” is the simple reply. But he doesn’t understand why she was so upset if it was her decision. Scrap that. He doesn’t understand why his sister broke up with Scott because he knows Tessa loves Scott with every fibre of her body.

He’s going to need an explanation but first he’s going to need to text Kaitlyn

To Kaitlyn: Hey I don’t know what happened. But you need to go to Tessa’s right now.

From Kaitlyn: what? Why? I’m on my way

To Kaitlyn: Scott’s sobbing in the middle of our flat and Tessa just ran out crying.

From Kaitlyn: okay now I’m speeding. What do you think happened?

To Kaitlyn: All I know is they broke up but we need to get their stories. Just please look after my sister.

From Kaitlyn: I’m on it. I’ll take care of her I promise.


	7. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t the longest chapter but it’s an insight to the reason Tessa snapped.

_From Idlerton to Toronto Scott was always 2 people. Scott Moir the person and Moir the hockey player. The only version the world saw and knew was Moir the hockey player and they assumed that the on ice violence, causal beer with buddies and being a bachelor was his lifestyle. Reality is in fact very different._

_His agents of course, wanted him to sell, Scott Moir who wears the number 14 Jersey and scores goals so he did. Not to the full extent, but he gave a part of his image to the media and kept the rest for himself and his family. Everyone around him knew he wasn’t that ever so bravado and cocky son of a bitch. Sure he was cocky, but that wasn’t his main feature, but for purpose of being interesting, that’s what others saw._

_Tessa was always his saviour. If the agent wanted too much, and he found it hard to refuse she would deal with it and it would never come up again. If all of his career went to his head Tessa was there to remind him that not everyone was bowing down to his feet. She was there in so many ways that he needed her to be. She attended every match and he knew that a glance up in the stands and her face would motivate him, at first it was to impress and then it was to make her proud._

_Those words “I’m proud of you” was all of his motivation._

_Yet it was her ritual attendance to the games that was breaking her a little. Tessa is no fool and she was well aware of how good looking Scott is. From her younger years to when they were “platonic” friends she was fine with it. Listening to the girls in her year and Scott’s year who were older than her and in her opinion had more to offer. She was always more focused on the hockey to really let what they were saying get to her but she still knew that every time she heard someone say, “god, I wanna get my hands on that” she felt a tiny flare of jealousy that she couldn’t explain. She would continue to side eye the girls who said it but it was when he came to her after matches she knew it was petty. She was the one he wanted to hug. She was the one he wanted to celebrate his goals with. She was the one he wanted to console him when they lost. And yet it would repeat every. Single. Time._

_Scott only ever dated one of the girls that sat in the stands and it was short lived to say the least. Jessica was her name. And in a hazy time where Scott couldn’t properly comprehend his feeling for Tessa, he tried dating someone else and really spent as much time with her as he could while she watched with an aching heart. It didn’t last because he knew he wasn’t in it for the right reasons. His heart ached for Tessa to be the one he was kissing behind the school and cuddling next to but and eventually his mind caught up and he broke it off._

_So when Tessa hears the girls sitting to her left, to her right, behind, in front that piece of insecurity and jealousy from childhood haunts her. And they get increasingly worse. What she has learned from sitting surrounded by girls anywhere from 2 years to 6 years older than her is that the ideas and fantasises get worse. They want Scott in bed and aren’t afraid to share the non PG thoughts they are having and she is fully aware that these girls aren’t afraid to go for it. They don’t know that the girl in ears length of them, usually draped in a hoodie and leggings is his girlfriend and that Scott Moir is most definitely unavailable. Her insecurity heightens because of this fact. Everyone in London knew Scott and Tessa belonged to each other so people gave up trying but here, in Toronto, he was fair game. The thought of any of them getting  alone with Scott made her sick and she made sure to always rush off to be the first down so another girl, more filled out in a way she wishes her body was but couldn’t be because of dance, with a sultry look couldn’t rush into his arms._

_Kaitlyn started coming to matches and the insecurity and jealously dropped for a while as she had company to keep her from hearing the things they had to say. A night where she wishes Kaitlyn was there to stop her was the same night she fled from the stadium I tears and had multiple missed calls from Scott until she wound up at his apartment with a list of reasons why he should drop her and after he refused, she told him she couldn’t continue to do this any longer and left him there as broken as she was was._

_***_

_“that Scott boy is something else, wouldn’t I like to have his hand all over my body” someone behind Tessa says in a hushed whisper._

_”I hear rumours he’s got a girlfriend” and Tessa is relieved momentarily that someone respects his relationship._

_A new voice speaks “I’m sure whoever it is doesn’t have anything on you. I reckon she’d be out the picture when he lays eyes on you” Telling her friends in reassurance and Tessa is lying if that didn’t hurt her just a little._

_“Just have to take him out to drinks and seduce him”_

_She can’t stand for much more of this and whips round to face the girls slightly behind her._

_“Listen, I hear you talking about Scott and let me tell you that you better stop because he does have a ‘rumoured’ girlfriend and it’s me” Tessa spits, keeping her voice low and air quoting the rumoured part._

_They look at her wide eyed and then the little bitch with long brunette locks and an extremely structured face eyes her up and down in her hoodie and trainers look and sneers. “Yeah well, I’m not looking at much and I think you might be right Molly. Second he lays eyes on me she’s forgotten for sure” she tilts her head to smile at her friend and the  back to tessa to give her a smirk._

_Tessa’s eyes well with tears and she knows they want to provoke her but it’s working. She remains stiff in her seat gaze fixated on a spot on the ice and there’s a whisper in her ear._

_“How did a plain girl like you score a perfect guy like him. I mean what could you possibly have to offer him?” She comments snidely and Tessa jerks at the feeling of breath fanning her ear. If she’s full on crying now, they won’t know and she stands, calmly as she can manage descends the steps and once past the opening of the hands and safely tucked behind a wall she flees the vicinity completely and swells on what she’s been told. She can’t fault the logic and it dawns on her that maybe Scott does need better. Needs someone with a bit more excitement to offer and more assests to show off. Stopping at a red light she makes her decision that she needs to let Scott not be chained to her and find someone who can match up to him and his looks better than she can._

_***_

Telling all of this to Kaitlyn wared Tessa out and she fell asleep face stained with tears. Kaitlyn reports to Charlie like she said she would, who reports it to Scott who looks dumbfounded, sad and consumed with rage while vowing he’s going to fix this and her insecurities because he loves her and doesn’t want any girl at a stupid hockey match come between them because if anyone deserves better it’s Tessa but he’s not willing to give up his position of being her man just yet.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made you happier because I was feeling the good vibes today with the sun shining and oddly Scotland being above 20 degrees

It’s been 2 weeks since the hockey match and Tessa and Scott are still nursing a broken heart. Of course once Scott knew what happened he told Tessa to meet him for coffee 2 days after, giving her time, so they could talk. He told her how sorry he was that she had to put up with it and he wishes she’d told him before and Tessa vowed to kill Kaitlyn for telling Charlie who told Scott. Trust them to meddle in her business. Remaining friends, Scott and Tessa had coffee most mornings and could still get along. They weren’t about to cut each other off entirely but there were still times she caught him looking at her with a look in his eyes she wishes he didn’t have because it made her want to kiss him and forget. But she couldn’t forget.

She would even come home sometimes and find meals in plastic tubs for her, made by Scott. The first time it happened, she noticed there were pots and pans stacked up on the dryer next to the sink and she knows it wasn’t her and she began to freak out thinking of burglary or something. It wasn’t until she went into the fridge there was a tub with sticky note on top

_Tess, I know I probably shouldn’t but I made you dinner because you might be mad but you still can’t cook and need to eat something other than eggs ~ Scott_

If she’s honest it made her weep a little that he still thought about her wellbeing and gave up his time to make her food. She let it happen, it was now a regular occurrence but they didn’t speak about it.

They were both running on tight schedules. Tessa who is forever running on a schedule was behind where she wanted to be for her thesis and spent almost all her time catching up. Hockey was about to go into a heavy match season which meant a lot of games both home and away which also meant more training hours. Neither of them really had the time to wallow in sadness. That’s not to say they didn’t think about it.

In the meantime there were interviews next week where each of the team were having to do “a minute with” before a team interview. It’s one of the first interviews they’ll do this season.

***  
From Jordan: Tessa watch this right now.

Tessa picks up a text from Jordan with a link at the Bottom. Highly confused and in need of a distraction, she clicks the link.

“Favourite pre comp food?”

“It’s got to be a chicken club sandwhich eh?” Scott laughs and the interview agrees “a classic”

“Any rituals you have for yourself or as a team?”

“Well I wouldn’t say I have any of my own, and as far as the team goes just a pre game chant to get us fired up” Scott answers easily

“Workout music?”

“Oh man. It might be kind of embarrassing but unstoppable by Sia is kind of my repeat right now” he scratches his arm in a nervous way and laughs weakly but he’s so good at faking it you’d really have to know him to see it.

“Unstoppable!” They comment. “Not what you’d think a hockey player would listen to, but good taste all the same”

“So relationships?”

“I can say there’s a pretty girl who I love and care for very much”

Tessa’s heart stops beating. She doesn’t even need to second guess herself, she know he means her. But she didn’t think he would tell everyone or so soon. She understands the ambiguity he gives off because technically they aren’t in a relationship anymore but they haven’t seen other people either. In a way they are still Tessa and Scott, linked to each other, names always mentioned in the same breath.

“Really?” The interviewer sounds shocked, “this is first we’ve heard so do we get anymore information?”

Scott laughs nervously again, “nah man, to be honest I’m not even sure she knows I’m doing this so I hope she isn’t mad”

“Not even a name?”

“Maybe after I know she’s cool with me doing this”

“Alright then, well next question, “go to karaoke song?”

Tessa need to watch no more. She probably knows the answers to the questions anymore. I mean karaoke song is Gangsters Paradise.

***

The door swings open, responding to her knocks and Charlie is at the door.

“Hey Tessie” he smiles chirping. “Hey Char”

“Scott?” He asks and steps to the side already knowing. Tessa smiles sheepishly and nods walking in and to Scott’s bedroom door. She knocks again.

“What is it Charlie” Scott yells and the door remains closed. “Can I come in?” She asks softly and after a moment of silence the door opens and Scott’s eyes bore into Tessa. “You saw it” He says as more of a statement than anything. She barely ever come over unannounced.

She nods and then he gestures inside and she shuffles into his room and he closes the door behind her. She turns around again, and they stare at each other. Tessa breaks the spell “I’m not mad” She says.

Scott face twists into confusion “what?”. Tessa smiles and repeats herself. It takes Scott another second longer to understand and his face lights up.

“I mean I didn’t think you’d do anything like that but still” She glances down “Thank you for saying something about..” and she trails off looking up.

“About what?” He edges closer to her and dares her to finish her sentence. “Scott” she sighs tired of games. “About what Tess?”.

“About this” and she gestures between them. “About us”. He grins and takes one of her hands and guides her to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Nice work avoiding specific details that I’m not you girlfriend” She laughs thinking she’s being lighthearted and joking but Scott’s stomach twists and he can’t joke about that. “Tess, you know I want you to be my girlfriend” And he looks so lost that Tessa just want to smother him in love and kisses.

“I know” She whispers. “And that’s why I’m here. I know why you made it public and I’m glad. Because I love you too, you know that” She understands it all. The motive behind it and trying to keep people updated that he isn’t the bachelor everyone thinks he is but without giving away too much.

He hasn’t stopped smiling and nods when she says about making it public. “I want people to know about you. About us. So you can stop feeling like other girls have something you don’t. You have to know that I couldn’t put anyone above and the idea of the world not knowing I love you is stupid because I’m terrible at hiding feelings. You’re my standard Tess.”

She takes his other hand to hold and they sit facing each other legs dangling off the bed, smiling at each other like fools in love and hands held between them.

“So I’m going to be busy a lot with hockey season and barely any spare time so it’s not the best time to start our relationship again” Tessa’s smile falters and breaks eye contact and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “No!” He scrambled to get words out. “Not like that Tess, just listen to me please” And he brings his finger under her chin and lifts her eyes to his.

“We won’t have much time to see each other and we both know we’re stupidly connected to each other and make all our friends feel sick” And Tessa’s laughs cuts him off. “So I think if you still want to, after the hockey season, we can go back to us”

“I’d like that”

“But can we promise to not see other people”

“Scott I don’t have the time to go on dates even if I wanted to. Besides why would I when I love you” She gives him a knowing look. “But you have to keep your hand to yourself mister” she laughs.

“I don’t Virtch” He disconnects their hand and puts them on her knees. “Sometimes when you’re around my hands just accidentally slip” He drops his voice lower and leans into her body while sliding his hand up her thighs. Tessa’s heart races and she doesn’t move. Scott’s hand reach her sides and he starts a tickle attack flopping her onto the bed. “OMG no Scott stop!” She screams laughing wildly. He doesn’t.

She does a very non Tessa thing and makes the irrational decision to kiss him and when she does his tickles immidiately stop. They break apart.

He looks nervously at his hands. “I, um, I have something for you” He takes a shaky breath and she look curious. He goes to a drawer and bring out a small shaped bag that she can’t properly see. Setting it down on the bed where Tess is now sitting cross legged she sees the name. Her favourite jewellers. “Scott” She gasps and looks up into his eyes questioning him and his present.

“I know we’re waiting for after hockey season but I want you to have it now so you can have me close always” he says and pushes the bag towards her. Be still holds his gaze entirely confused on why he would give her a gift but also how long he’s had it.

“When?” She asks before opening it.

“When we went on Tessa’s Toronto Tour” And she opens her mouth in a wide “o”

“I’ve been waiting to give it you you but I didn’t know when” he rubs his neck. “Guess I decided now was good”

She pulls out the ring box and opens it to see the beautiful emerald encrusted ring with the silver banding she was admiring that day. “Scott” she says disbelieving he got this and for her.

She looks at it a minute more. “Oh Scott” and flings her arms round his neck crying from the generosity and laughing from the unexpectedness of it all. His arms tighten around her and his head burrows in her hair.

“I can’t believe you would spend that much on this for me, thank you” And she releases him. She hands him the box and holds her hand out. He slips it on her finger and kisses it. “As long as you wear this we both know this. Us. Is what we want”.

She’s still crying and speaks between tears “It’s so beautiful and I’m never taking it off”

***

Tessa stays a little longer, eating take out with them and watching a movie before leaving and Charlie notices the ring around her finger but says nothing. He simply watched the way Tessa and Scott are more comfortable in each other’s company after 2 weeks.

Tessa leaves the house and while she may not have Scott back, she’s happy they could talk it out and she left with a promise. And with that knowledge and the ring around her finger, she feels lighter than when she walked in.


	9. We're not so good at breakups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels super short and I don’t really like it but I have a plan for where this can go just I need to figure out the bits that go in between. So I’m sorry if these couple are a little off but I’m getting there (I think)

Tessa’s PoV

On a Thursday evening I find myself in the rose and crown, one of those grungy pubs that Scott likes. _and yes I know I came here to feel closer to him which is stupid but I don’t want to look to far into it._  I just want another drink.

Someone comes up to me to clap me on the back and yells right in my ear, “Tess, they scored. Scott scored!” And I forget all about my drink and run over to be right in front of the screen with Kait. We watch the replay and he really is a magician on ice. A stupidly sexy ice princess. Being in Canada, specifically Toronto everyone here tonight is ecstatic and bringing everyone in for a hug.

“DRINKS ON ME” someone booms from the big huddle of people and we all chorus. Maybe I should start coming here more often. The decor is not my style at all but the people are lovely and it’s just the company I needed while my boys were away playing in a different city. Many more drinks later and the atmosphere is electric, everyone high on the goal and in a hazy happiness due to the drinks.

To Scott: nice goal ice princess ;)

The game ends on a 1-0 scoreline and feeling light and bubbly, me and Kaitlyn walk home arms linked and only stumbling a little. I let her crash at mine and we part ways when she goes to the spare room. I proceed to take a long hot shower, slip into some soft cotton pyjamas and hop into bed when my phone buzzes.

“Helooooo” I slur.

“T?" Is what Scott’s voice replies to me.

“Oh Scotty!” You were simply marvellous tonight” my giddiness shining through.

“Kiddo are you okay?” His concerned tone warms my heart.

“Just had more to drink than intended” I inform him. “Oh Scott” I add sharply almost forgetting, “I went to the pub you like”

“Tess that could be any of them” He laughs.

“The rose and crown I think, I don’t really remember”

“Tess!? You would never go with me and now I’m not here when you do. Okay now you have no excuse next time I ask” He says in mock offence.

“It really does remind me of you” I say sheepishly.

“Aw Tess” He teases, “we’ll be back soon and then we can all hang out again”

I pout because he really hasn’t caught on here. “No, I want to hang out with you.” I whine, “I’d even go back to the pub if that’s what you wanted”

There’s a pause at the other end and I almost think he’s hung up on me.

“Tess, I think you should go to sleep now and I’ll text you tomorrow”.

“No” I protest.

“No?”

“I want to talk to you, I miss you. I want you to be here with me and hold me because I’m cold” I pout again.

“Tess come on now, go to sleep because you’ll definitely regret ever saying this tomorrow” I honestly hate this man for knowing me so well. On a usual day I’d be cringing at how clingy I’m being but I feel bolder now and I’m going to let tipsy Tessa say what sober Tessa is scared of.

“Just because I internalise my feelings doesn’t mean I don’t think about fucking you and being wrapped up in your arms at night”

“Tess” he warned.

“Is it bad that turned my on?” I giggle. I can hear him sigh and I imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “God I’m so far gone aren’t I”

“Tess, princess, please go to bed” he pleads for the last time.

“Hey now, you’re the princess, a beautiful ice princess. I mean you look like you float on ice” I praise. I don’t address the fact he called me princess which he never does because he knows I hate shit like that. But when I get particularly whiny or drunk he uses all the gentle pet names he can think of to coax me to sleep.

“Thanks kiddo” he says fondly, genuinely happy.

“Scott” I hesitate. “Can you just stay on the phone and like say nothing. Just your breathing makes it feel like your actual here with me”. He pauses like he wants to question it but he simply agrees. And so I go to bed fiddling with the ring on my finger and scott’s breathing over the phone.

***  
I slouch my way to the kitchen but not before knocking on Kaitlyn’s door and hearing her groan in pain at the headache and I know I’m going to need two cups of coffee and the Advil from the cabinet.

Kaitlyn rolls into the kitchen and gladly takes both the coffee and Advil from me. We sit in silence, voices to rough to speak, and watch some stupid daytime television.

My phone chimes and it’s Scott reminding me I promised to pick both of them up from the rink when the team bus gets back at 5.

I let Kaitlyn stay and she just hangs around my flat until after lunch and now I finally have silence I get down to working on my dissertation, I had to do it on athletes because I’m still a student and I’m not an expert at psychology, but I am familiar with being an athlete.

***

The road are busy in Toronto because of course they had to get back at rush hour. So we’ve been stuck in a lot of traffic while I force them to listen to the top charts. Neither of them are exactly ‘pop’ kinda people; Charlie likes indie and rap, Scott likes country.

Now I am a massive oldies fan, everyone teases me on my Hall and Oates obsession. So I know that pop is a safe option right now. I don’t need them be asses and whine at me the whole way home. Once I promised them takeout, they were begging to come over.

“Okay boys, carry your own luggage in or you can drive my car back to yours” I give them the option after I park in the building garage. They leave their luggage in the car.

***

Caught up on all the action, I’m in need to get to the bathroom because it’s that time of month and pads need to be changed. Charlie and Scott go to get their wallets from the car. Or at least I thought they did.

I’m ambushed on my exit from the bathroom by an extremely handsome, tree trunk of a man (okay that’s a bit excessive but point is I feel timid and he’s definitely got more attractive since we broke up).

“Kiddo” he smiles and walks towards me. “I still can’t believe you went the Rose and crown without me”

He has a fairly normal tone but his walk suggests nothing normal or innocent is about to happen and all I can do is back up and knowing my luck, of course I hit a fucking wall. How convenient. I just had to get myself into a position where his hands are pinned next my head and his silly grin is aimed at me as his eyes pierce into my soul.

“You still want me to fuck you T?” His voice drops into a low, alluring tone as his head drops into my neck.

I take a large shaky breath to control my thoughts because this really is an unfair situation for me. I already miss him like mad even though I get to see him everyday. I’m already stupidly jealous of other girls because now he really is single and can kiss who he wants. And most shamefully I’m having sex dreams about him. God is here to spite me and nothing will convince me otherwise.

“Don’t worry Tess, I want it too.” And his tongue darts to lick my neck but it’s so quick I’m not even sure he did it. Still, it leaves me trembling.

He then raises his head and returns his gaze to my eyes. “Too bad we’re not together” is what he leaves me with.

THAT LITTLE FUCKER.

***  
Another 2 months pass and Scott and I haven’t rekindled a relationship. If we slipped up after a session where I comforted him for falling on the ice, which he was really torn up about, then we didn’t say anything.

Like I said sober Tessa likes to internalise, so I couldn’t bring myself to bring it up. Scott didn’t breathe a word of it either and we just shoved it under the carpet.

The memory is still fresh though, mostly just the way we looked at each other like we were trying to mindread each other’s feelings (note: didn’t work) and that when I lay on his chest he was playing with my ring.

I never take it off. It’s the little sliver I have reminding the world and myself that we belong to each other. Whenever someone asks me where I got it and I just simply tell them the truth “Scott”. I see him look at it all the time, like he’s waiting for the day I take it off. The first thing he looks for when I see him is my hand and the ring. It’s like he’s tuned his body to notice. As long as I wear it, I’m keeping my promise and as long as it remains on my finger, he knows I’m still his.

We’ve had our moments. He came to keep my mum’s promise and check in on me to find me sleeping on the couch. His voice in my ear and next thing I know I’ve woken up in my bed. I went to the rink once to watch a match because I got guilt tripped and after they won our hug lasted a little too long and hands went a little to low. My brother had to cough to get us out of it. We go for coffee “meetings” on our day off and sometimes more regularly, depending on if either of us asks.

We’re not very good at breakups is what I’ve learnt. In the months we’ve been apart all our friends have decided that they will get into serious relationships. Andrew Poje turned out to be more than just a club fling and him and Kaitlyn just went on a ski trip together. Charlie says he’s met someone “but it’s early days”. Though Scott and I have never seen her so we’re unsure. Jordan I’m sure is about to get engaged, it’s not far off anyway.

Ironically it’s now Scott and I who are the single ones now.


	10. Getting things back the way they were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Match of the season before Scott's break and he has a to do list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am highly aware I've not written this in almost a full year, so people might be totally disinterested now? I don't know. But by request and nagging of Abby I'm back writing it, hopefully I won't neglect it again :)
> 
> If you have any ideas, feel free to send them in so I can generate ideas on where to go and what people want to read xx

The Last match of the season and Scott couldn't be happier to finish off what's been a great season for them back in Toronto. He said he'd always consider Ilderton his hometown and that much is still true, but he knows that deep inside that as long as Tessa's there he can call anywhere home. He has so many plans for the extended break in between the season ending and training starting back up. In fact he's drawn up a list:

  1. Ask Tessa out
  2. Take Tessa on a (not so) first date 
  3. Take Tessa on a mini break for her birthday 
  4. Make relationship public 
  5. Visit family 



His break is largely going to revolve around Tessa. He misses her and not in a way that he doesn't see her. They go for coffee all the time and she still hangs out at their place, but he misses her in all the intimate ways. He misses holding her hand, cuddling up to one another after a stressful day, he misses cooking in her kitchen while she sings and dances, watching her face scrunch up adorably when she wakes up, he misses praising her body from head to toe and letting her know just how much he loves her. 

Him and Charlie have been sent good luck texts from all their friends and family, Charlie having disappeared to say hi to his new girlfriend Nicole, who he's hung out with a couple times and she's a really down to earth girl, Tessa's told him countless times that she thinks they'll make the long run but she's way to good for him.

As he starts thinking about it, she's phoning him,

"T!"

"Hey Scott, I don't know if my brother is around but I just wanted to say good luck to you both" 

"Thanks kiddo. Charlie's off with Nicole right now" 

"oh right" 

"You sure you can't come tonight?" He whines over the phone.

"You know I would but I don't think that's the best for me Scott" She sighs, "besides, I'll still watch it at home"

"I really wanted you to be here so I can look for you when I score a goal" 

"So sure about that huh" She teases.

"Absolutely", And Tessa can only imagine him puffing up his chest which makes her giggle.

"Okay all star hockey player, impress me" She challenges.

"I won't let you down T" 

"You never have" She breathes out softly but immediately tries to recover rushing out her next words, "There'll be takeout if you guys want to come over later"

Scott laughs and accepts the offer, not missing the way his heart sped up at her soft voice earlier, "Tess I got to go now but if I wink at the camera its for you okay" 

Tessa laughs heartily and shoos him off the phone before settling in with a cup of tea and her fluffy leafs socks that Charlie got her for Christmas as a joke. She sends a snap to their group chat wishing them luck even though she knows they might not see it.  

The players are announced and they all come onto the ice, lining up for the national anthem to start. The familiar note of 'Oh Canada' sound through the system. Tessa lip syncs the words, knowing them all too well as the camera pans across the line of hockey players and its no surprise everyone can see Scott belting the words like the true Canadian he is. 

The national anthems end (Tessa didn't pay attention the American one) and everyone takes formation on the ice. The whistle blows, the puck drops, it's game time. 

***

"Sam we're here" Charlie hollers as he uses his spare key to her flat. As insurance policy she gave one to both the boys and her mum, "Ohhh Chinese, Sweet!" Charlie beelines for the kitchen where the plastic tubawares of the food Tessa ordered are laid neatly. 

Tessa comes bounding into the kitchen, hugging Charlie and dishing compliments. Her and Charlie open the tubs, salivating over the food, taking some of each, arms crossing in the process of trying to reach over to each plastic container of unhealthy goodness. Scott stands wordlessly, waiting for his hug but realises it isn't coming,

"Hey what about my hug T?" he sounds offended. Tessa looks up and wags her finger at him,

"You don't get one for being sent off for fighting" she says unimpressed.

"It wasn't serious! And I came back on and scored a goal" He says smugly, "I think that deserves a hug" 

Tessa gives him a wry smile but shakes her head, "Cool it hotshot, I don't care if you scored, you still shouldn't be fighting with people"

If he wore an expression of mock offence before, now he was really offended, "You take that back Virtue" His hands on his hips.

She laughs and opens her mouth before thinking of the repercussions, "Make me". When she sees his sinful smirk she knows she's challenged him which means she's in for trouble. So when Scott comes approaching the counter she runs. The advantage of having a mini island is that she has something blocking him but she realises there could be an endless game of cat and mouse. They're both perched, hands on the counter, glaring at each other trying to figure out their strategies. Scott makes the first move, running his way round to her but she simply mirrors his movement and each time she ends up where he started. Charlie is wholly disinterested in getting involved, too busy preparing his meal. However he conveniently moves to stand beside Tessa, looking into the drawer for cutlery. Scott takes the opportunity that she's blocked on one side to sneak his way up on her other side, planning to effectively trap her but she moves so fast and spins Charlie round so now he's the only thing providing distance between them.

"Charlie save me from the monster please" She pleads In her innocent tone. 

"That would be interfering Tessa and I know how much you like abiding by the rules so I can't allow that"

She squeaks and paces it down the hallway and Charlie steps to the side, opening up the space for Scott to go after her. And Scott being the faster runner catches up to her before she can reach the bedroom. With force he grabs her waist from behind and spins her, mouth coming close to her ear when her feet hit the ground again,

"You really weren't being nice you know. I scored that goal for you". Tessa shivers and his arms fully envelop her so there's no way out. 

She tilts her head to see his face, "I know, I saw your wink as promised" She smiles.

The proximity, and his heart thrumming against his chest, her beaming smile, and heavy breathing, he finds is all too much and the temptation to kiss her is so hard to resist. So he doesn't. 

His lips slot against hers naturally like they always have done and Tessa's already turning round so her front can be flush against his. Her arms loops around his neck and their tongues start battling for dominance in the kiss. Their brains short circuit and they don't register time, surrounding or Charlie. Charlie who is now clearing his throat, eyes trained on them, standing tall and intimidating. 

"So what this is back on?" 

Neither of them answer, Scott buries his head in Tessa's neck embarrassed. She strokes the back of his neck, not backing down from Charlie's look. 

"Well I'll be watching TV if you ever come through" And he walks away leaving them alone again. 

"Scott, you know Charlie has seen us kiss before. All our siblings have" She laughs quietly. 

He brings his head back up and looks at her, his cheeks tinted red, "That doesn't make it any less embarrassing". He kisses her again, softly and quickly but it still runs heat through her body. She peppers small kisses on his neck and jawline, 

"I am proud of you, you know". She works up from the jaw and litters his face in kisses, "You played really well". She nuzzles her nose against his and he brings his hand up to cradle her neck. 

"Thanks T" He says but it comes out as a breath. They stand for a minute longer simply breathing with other, taking this moment in. 

"You know I think we should go before he actually does suspect something" Tessa smiles and reaches for Scott's hand leading them to the couch. They walk in with sheepish grins taking the space on the empty couch. Tessa's not sure what the protocol is now, whether to sit miles apart on the sofa and avoid all contact or to just go with the moment and cuddle up against Scott. Scott ends up making the decision for her, for as soon as she sits down she's being pulled so that she's slotted into his side. His arm around her back she curls up and lays her head on his shoulder and the grin she can see in her peripheral vision that Scott looks like he's won the lottery. She catches Charlie eyes quickly and he has a knowing smirk on his face.

"So, rerun of friends?" Charlie asks but Tessa sits up and protests before anyone agrees. 

"The new Queer Eye series came out this week" She says and she doesn't need to look to know they are both rolling their eyes. 

"Tess I'm not watching that. Besides I think I should choose after what I just witnessed." He teases, deadpanning round to lock eyes with his sister. 

"My house, my remote, my choice" She says firmly holding out her hand for the remote which Charlie begrudgingly hands over, "Besides you two could learn something from them" She says while starting up episode 1 of the 2nd season and falling back into Scott's arms.

****

"Admit it, it wasn't that bad" Tessa smirks when they stop after the 4th episode, as the time comes racing up to 10pm.

"It was alright Tutu but I wouldn't rave about it" Scott says. Tessa smiles and tells him to get used to it because she's going to make him watch the rest of it. 

"Yeah, I have to agree with Scott but I will say this. Karamo is my favourite" Charlie says putting on his shoes. Tessa gasps and disagrees, 

"No it's totally Bobby" 

"He's hardly ever shown!"

"But the amount of work he has to put in. Charlie he literally re does the house and his interior design is incredible." 

"I'll go middle ground with you and agree that Tan is the best" He offers. 

Scott nods in the back and agrees that Tan is the best cast member while Tessa considers it before taking the offer.

"Alright well I'm going to head to Nicole's" Charlie announces standing up and giving Tessa a hug, saying goodbye to Scott and Tessa follows him to the door. 

"Don't have too much fun" She calls after him and he turns round laughing, 

"I could say the same to you."

Tessa shakes her head and gives him a little wave before closing the door. She turns to Scott who is still on the couch and asks him to stay. 

This wasn't part of his plan. He was meant to go home and call her tomorrow asking her on a real date before he asked her to be his girlfriend (again), but when Tessa climbs onto his lap and curls up against his chest with her gorgeous green eyes looking up at him whispering a "please", he really can't bring himself to say anything other than yes. 

"This wasn't how I was meant to do it" He laughs to himself and Tessa looks up confused, 

"Do what?"

He sighs and runs a hand through the ends of her dark hair, "I was going to take you on a date, buy you flowers, take you to dinner and then ask you officially to go out with me" 

Tessa chuckles "Oh Scott. That's incredibly cute but I'm already yours', she holds up her hand adorned with his ring to make a point, "You don't need to do all of that shit" 

He smiles and takes her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers, "I know, but I never did ask you properly the first time. Here's my second chance" 

Tessa laughs again and shakes her head, she kisses their locked hands and then him. "Can we go to bed then?" 

He nods and because she's already on his lap he picks her up as he stands and walks with her in his arms to her bedroom. "Just so you know T, I'm still going to do all of that"

"Okay Romeo" She laughs lightly and kisses his cheek. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for any first time readers - this is meant to be read in partnership with my other pic Canada Day as some of the story line may not make sense otherwise. 
> 
> However I'm thinking about putting the chapters into this fic and so it makes more sense. Opinions please?


End file.
